The use of wax-strips is a popular and cost effective means of hair removal. Many companies provide related products and countless beauticians provide such services. First, wax is spread, typically after heating, on the area of the skin having the undesired hair; although in some cases the wax-strip has wax on/in it already. Then the strip is placed on top of the wax and the beautician or user rubs a hand over the strip, back and forth, and the strip is pulled off, usually rapidly, against the direction of the hair growth, and at a relatively low angle with respect to the skin. In some cases the “wax” strip includes an adhesive instead of wax.
Regardless the popularity of the treatment, a common issue is that removal of the strip can cause a fair amount of pain; and in many cases some hair is not removed with the initial removal of the strip and it must be repeated.
It is believed that publications U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,491 (Perach et al., 2014 Sep. 16); EP0738481 (Bontoux et al., 2001 Aug. 16); US2005/283,169 (Knoflacher et al., 2005 Dec. 22); FR2747278 (Bontoux et al., 1997 Oct. 17); U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,354 Taghaddos, 2005 Sep. 6); U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,877 (Mathews, 1981 Jul. 11); US2007/038,228 (Ramusch et al., 2007 Feb. 15); U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,245 (Magnus et al., 1946 Nov. 9); and JP 2002-191429 (Doi Hiroshi et al., 2002 Jul. 9); disclose representative prior art hair removal devices that use wax-strips or are used in combination with wax-strips. The aforementioned publications are incorporated herein by reference.